OWW
by wait.siriusly
Summary: Parker's doing some extra credit over in the Hospital Wing. Guess whose her most frequent visitor? Sirius Black is on a mission to annoy and bother her over the edge...or is he?


heyyy everyone. :) this is my first fanfiction so plz go easy on me lol. i hope you like it. constructive criticism is welcome. :D enjoy!

--

Chapter One- Band-aids, and banging, and cuts! Oh my!

"OWW!!" he cried. "It burns! It stings! It burns!!" anguish was laced in his words. "I-I can see the light! Its coming closer-"

Parker roller her eyes at his exaggerated theatrics. Honestly this boy was such a drama queen. "You're fine Sirius. I mean all you did was get a paper cut…. or eight of them. Anyway, the only light you should be seeing is the light from the lamps. How did you get so many of them anyway? What did you do leaf through a book till it cut all your fingers."

Sirius' face took on an all too innocent expression as he thought back to just earlier. He'd nabbed a book, a rather heavy one that even his humongous biceps struggled with, off a first year and did just that. His fingers had been quite stubborn but eventually he got his paper cuts. Yay. And if anybody is wondering, he was not spiraling into a dark depression…. he just enjoys …giving himself paper cuts…?

"Hellooooo? Anyone there??" Parker asked waving a hand in front of his face, which had adopted a blank stare.

Sirius blinked his silver-gray orbs in confusion. "whaaa?"

"You're a prick, please leave," Was her reply.

"But I don't wannaa!!" he protested.

She raised her eyebrows.

"What I meant," he continued regaining some composure, " was that from allll that blood loss who knows what might happen to my hot with a capital 'HUH!' self on my way back to the common room. I could faint! Lose consciousness! And damage my pretty self!"

"You're already damaged" Parker mumbled to herself.

Sirius pouted. " I'm wounded,"

"Funny I thought I just fixed all your cuts." She quipped, gesturing to his hand awash in colorful smiley face band-aids.

Sirius simply pouted some more and refused to move.

"Really! I'm more likely to faint from overexposure from you!" she muttered frustratedly.

Sirius smirked. "Why? Because I'm so handsome? Gorgeous? _SMEXY??"_

"No. It's because your so annoying and such an arse, it's exhausting." Parker countered. "And smexy?"

"Smart AND Sexy. At the same time." Sirius piped up, a smirk finding it's way onto his face once again.

"Leave." Was her short and sweet response.

"I'm serious-" he snickered "hehe I'm serious get it I'm being serious and I really AM Sirius!!" he beamed at his oh so clever joke.

"Rigghhhhttttt, buh-bye," she said. Then proceeded to grab his wrist whilst blushing a bit, (this was not unnoticed by a smug Mr. Sirius Black), and dragging him to the exit and out the door.

"OW!" he exclaimed. If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask!!

Parker massaged her temples.

"That was quite rough, you know!" he persisted. "But…. You know feistiness was never a bad thing…" he drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

Parker smacked her head. "Ugh you're mental." Was her conclusion.

Sirius gasped. "I'm a mental patient!! Then I really do have to stay here!"

"No, you should go to St. Mungo's right away. Like now."

"I'd still have to wait here to be picked up you know?" he replied smugly.

"Urghhhhh. Leave. Now."

"Fine I can see I'm not wanted. Humph!" he turned up his nose.

"Finally," she mumbled to herself.

"I heard that!"

She gave him a pointed look and pointed sharply to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Yeah, I'm going" he said still smirking and putting his hands up as a sign of 'compliance'. All eight smiley face band-aids beamed mockingly at Parker from his fingertips.

Parker glared at Sirius as he walked away. "Finally," she muttered again as he turned the corner. Then just as she was about to turn back into the infirmary, she heard his obnoxious vocal chords exercising once again.

"See you later love!" he called and she could only imagine, all to vividly, him winking and smirking at her. Oh the joy she felt at that moment was _unbearable_.

Apparently the word later had taken on a definition change. It now means "ridiculously soon," and/or "almost right after". The reason? What else would the reason be? Of course Sirius Black. Because as soon as Parker stepped back into the infirmary and went to go and tend to her other duties as Madame Pomfrey's official helper for extra credit, Sirius stepped in. Only moments after his last departure.

Parker groaned. "You're back?? Again!?" she asked incredulously.

"Mhmmm," he replied with a cheeky grin, showing off his brand new cuts and scrapes on his arm.

Parker's brilliant retort to that gesture was to bang her head repeatedly on the wall. As she did this the talked to herself after each hit. Clearly she was going insane. "Why" bang "does" bang "he" bang "keep" bang "coming back!?"

Sirius then promptly took her by her shoulders guiding her away to a safe distance from the wall. "Parker," he began. "Sweetie pie, the insane apple of some unfortunate boy's eye, it's not healthy to bang you're head on the wall. Did you know you lose ten brain cells every time you hit you're head?"

Parker glared and shook him off. "Can I bang you're head on the wall?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Parker made a face and said, "You know what I mean!"

Sirius just chuckled.

" And yes, yes I did know that. But I lose more brain cells being with you!" she said in an effort to redeem herself a bit. A small bit.

Sirius chuckled then clucked his tongue. "Love you can't go about hurting yourself when you have others to take care of," he said gesturing to the patients. "Especially with such important patients such as myself," he continued, smirking as he showed the scratches and cuts on this arm.

Parker glared. And if looks could kill………..well, let's just say Sirius Black would not be there bothering her anymore. He would also resemble a wedge of Swiss cheese. Melted Swiss cheese. But looks can't do that no matter how hard she wished. So all she could do was fix up Sirius' arm, send him away, and brace herself for her next visit from the wonderful, magnificent, and oh so smexy, Mr. Sirius Black.

That B-uh-utiful Saturday,Sirius Black visited Parker in the infirmary about 16 hundred more times. And that's not a hyperbole. Nopee. That's absolutely factual. Mhmmm. Boy did Parker have a blast. (No, not really.)

The day finally ended with a much awaited move of the hour hand on the clock signaling Parker that she could finally leave the place that Sirius seemed so drawn to and fall the fuck asleep. She was verrrrrry tired to say the least. She'd packed up all her belongings and was heading for the door whilst waving goodbye to Madame Pomfrey.

Parker was just walking through the corridors when she heard a deep silky voice coming closer to her crooning some lovely tune she just couldn't place. The voice was getting closer and closer to her and she realized that she was frozen right in the middle of the hallway. Looking for a place to hide, which she didn't find, she just pressed herself up against a wall.

She had planned on following the voice once it passed her stealthily behind it but unfortunately for her it stopped right in front of her hiding place in the shadows. He was still singing but she couldn't see his face, it was facing the window. His song ended with a melancholy but beautiful note. It had been a love song. Honestly what other kind of songs are there?

When it ended she couldn't help herself she clapped a little. It was soft but apparently loud enough for him to look around in curiosity. That's when she saw his face. It was pale in the moonlight and held full lips forming a small inquisitive smile as his head turned side-to-side looking around. His hair was ebony and on the long side. Overall he was a beautiful specimen of mankind. And then Parker saw the all to familiar silver-gray eyes of none other then Sirius Black.

She gasped. And Sirius found her. Glued to the wall and clamping her hand over her traitorous mouth. It was Sirius' turn to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Hey Sirius," she said sheepishly and reluctantly, blushing like mad and staring at the floor, which was really _quite_ interesting. The floor had swirly little rocky jagged patterns and little bumps and crevices and….yea I'll stop now.

"…Parker? What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around…and stuff."

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"I just got here," she quickly lied "I, erm, am particularly fond of this wall and like to come out at night to…lean on it….and think." She finished lamely.

He chuckled. "uh-huh… sure. And what are you thinking about?"

"..Um…erm…how erm…" she was grasping at straws, " how..erm..how much pain I'm feeling now?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows again. "Pain? Why?" he asked clearly confused.

"'Cause its…my time of month! Yeah that's it," Parker beamed proudly at her excuse.

"Oh um… okay that's lovely…." Sirius trailed off. "I think I'll just go then…"

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what you should do. And I'm just about done…thinking so I'll leave to." Parker made to leave and make a run for it but her body wouldn't obey. It was as if….she was stuck to…the wall! "Ughh, uhhhh, urrgggg."

Sirius' eyebrows disappeared beneath his hairline. "Parker….what are you doing…?" he asked worriedly. You'd be worried to if you hear this tiny girl grunting like a giant. A big giant. Like a large ferocious ginormour GIANT giant!

She blushed like mad. It was as if a pink powder puff had gone insane on her face and decided she should resemble a bright pink pig. "Oh..erm… I'm- it helps the erm…cramps! It helps the cramps go away!" she practically yelled. She was losing it, she was stuck to the freaking wall!

"Yeah…I'm gonna go now."

'AHHHH!' she thought in her head, torn between wanting to keep some dignity about her and getting the fuck off this wall. The latter won. "Sirius! Wait!"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm…stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Stuck."

"Stuck?"

"YES! I AM STUCK TO THE FUCKING WALL!" she bellowed.

"Sheesh. I was just checking."

Parker gave him a tortured look, which only worsened when he said, "…So what do you want me to do about it?"

Her eyes widened to saucers and her expression became quite scary. "Get me the fuck OFF, THIS. WALL!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"I can't. They, along with my clothes and the rest of me is stuck to the bloody wall!"

"Just take you're clothes off then."

Parker blushed. Again. Then said, "I'm stuck to, I won't budge."

"Pshh. I can just pull you off."

"Wait! No don't- OWWWW!"

After much pulling and pain, Parker was off the wall. And missing the backs of her shirt and skirt and robes.

"You know, you look quite exquisite only partially clothed, " Sirius said smirking suggestively.

"You are a pig."

"Maybe, but this supposed pig just saved you from spending the night stuck to a wall." He said haughtily.

She opened her mouth to say something. Then promptly shut it.

Sirius beamed. Then said "Since I heroically saved you from a rather uncomfortable night I think I deserve a prize, " There was a mischievous glint in his eye that Parker did not like the look of one bit.

"…What kind of prize?" She asked hesitantly.

"I want you to close your eyes and listen to me, " he said seeming rather proud of this idea.

Parker raised her eyebrows. "That's it? I can do that," she said feeling some paranoia lift from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and said "Okay, I'm listening."

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"

He crooned the beautiful song he'd been singing before. Parker made to open her mouth to say something when he whispered in her ear, "_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down these words, how beautiful life is, now you're in the world._ ….I think… I'm falling for you."

Parker's mind was waterlogged with thought all fluttering and swarming around her head. She needed a new metaphor; she thought as well, this one was painting a rather chaotic and unsettling picture. Emotions raced through her mind as well. Sirius was waiting for an answer and his confidence was starting to droop and dissipate with every passing second. Till finally, she whispered his name. "Sirius? I think I've gone insane."

Sirius' last ounces of hope suddenly flew away never to be seen again. She thought this was some crazy joke. He felt as his face might just sag down to the ground in rejection. It was very new to him and he was taking it rather hard. He was Sirius Black. He did not get rejected. Ever. This was not something he liked at all. Nope. Not one bit.

Then Sirius' heard her soft voice whisper words he'd been dreaming of ever since the first day he'd been sent to the hospital wing at the beginning of their 6th year, and woken up to her humming that exact same song as she fixed up his broken bones. "Somehow, I think I'm falling for you too." She opened her eyes to see Sirius Black smiling a real genuine smile at her before he cupped her face and his lips met hers in a soft, spine-tingling kiss that send shivers down their backs and fireworks in their minds.

Reluctantly they pulled away and Sirius rested his forehead against hers. "I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that," he whispered.

"Not as long as James is still waiting for Lily to even look at him without glaring."

Sirius chuckled, "Not as long, but I want you just as bad."

"Even though you're an annoying prat…I want you to. Why? I have no clue."

He smiled, a real smile once again. "You can't resist."

"No, apparently I can't," she said smiling blissfully. Then a frown crossed her happy expression.

Sirius looked concernedly at her, "What?"

"You do know my eyes are brown right?"

"Rightttt……" he replied.

SMACK

Parker laughed then pulled him into a kiss once again.

Whilst kissing Sirius rubbed his wounded arm and muttered into Parker's mouth, making her giggle, "OWWWW."

**The End**

**--**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! please revieww!! i want to know what you think about my first fanfic. :)

thanks for reading! R&R!

-wait.siriusly xoxo :)


End file.
